1 Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an air filter for heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2 Background of the Invention
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems typically include at least one particulate air filter for maintaining indoor air quality. Examples of facilities using these types of HVAC systems include office buildings, hospitals and factories, among others. Many systems include banks of medium to high efficiency, or final stage, filters, along with low efficiency pre-filters.
One filter commonly utilized in HVAC applications as a final stage filter is a RIGA-FLO® filter, available from Camfil Farr, Inc., located in Riverdale, N.J. This filter is available in a variety of configurations and meeting American Society of Heating, Refrigerating and Air-Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE) standards. Although RIGA-FLO® filters have demonstrated robust performance and reliability, the commodity nature of HVAC filters reduces a continuous downward pricing pressure from consumers. Thus, it would be desirable to fabricate a filter with similar performance at a reduced production cost in order to satisfy market demands.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved HVAC filter assembly.